


Of Tricksters and Falling in Love

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Yokai Tales [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Kitsune Akashi Seijuurou, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miyuki Kazuya-centric, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Tanuki, Tanuki Miyuki Kazuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: A shape shifting trickster yokai has accidentally found himself in love with human... Can this possibly end well?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Miyuki Kazuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Series: Yokai Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588660
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I made Miyuki Kazuya a literal yokai Tanuki.  
You're welcome.  
Please enjoy!

The reasonably small creature ran through the familiar fields. His usual playing grounds, and his most favourite place for mischief. 

Too often this place was left empty, and that fact made him lonely.   
How long since these fields had been used for their intended purposes? 

The grass was overgrown, the tracks where runners had run long disappeared, bases covered over. The home plate barely visible. Even the pitchers mound was slowly handing itself back over to the grass. 

As usual he went straight to the shed that held the equipment that he liked to admire, and on days he felt bold enough, revert to human shape and play with.   
Jumping up, pushing at the door, he was surprised that it opened easily.

Usually he had to jump a few more times, or find something to nudge the latch open with.   
The door swung open slowly.   
Revealing a young boy inside. A boy with a broom in hand, sweeping at the long-neglected floor, and with several baseball bats tucked under his arm.   
Picking them up, tidying them.   
The boy looked up in surprise as the door opened. 

A look of shock turned to a smile as his bright, excited eyes settled on the creature. 

“Oh! Hello? A puppy? No- Oh! A tanuki! Cute! Have you come to-“   
The boy stepped forward, and his eyes grew wide as he took the tanuki in more clearly.  
Saw the leaf on its head, and, even more notably, the glasses on its nose.   
“What-?” 

The tanuki turned, taking off at a run.  
He heard the calls of the boy behind him, but he didn’t pause or turn back 

~~

Miyuki’s heart was beating harder than he could ever remember it doing before.   
Tanuki legs rushing up the shrine steps, he finally arrived at the main shrine itself, tumbling and bundling inside.

Colliding into the soft, plump and by the smell of it recently washed bundle of tails that belonged to his friend and fellow yokai. Akashi Seijurou, the Kitsune.   
“Ah. Kazuya. You’re back.” Akashi said, lazily uncurling himself from his sleeping position.   
Red and gold eyes looked down at Miyuki, a soft smile spreading across the human face of the Kitsune. 

Then he frowned. “Kazuya? Your heartrate is extremely accelerated. And you’re shaking. Return to human form, tell me what happened.” 

The tanuki shivered, then, pulling himself away from the soft warmth of Akashi’s many tails, he stepped back to give himself room. 

Shaking himself lightly as he closed his eyes, slowly the tanuki transformed.   
Growing in size to that of a teenage male as the fur of his body and face thinned then disappeared completely. The hair on his head growing out, though remaining the same colour even as it changed to the texture of human hair. His face shape softened, and slowly became more human around his eyes (which always remained human). 

Akashi handed the Tanuki boy his every day simple, light brown kimono to cover himself.   
Miyuki dressed unhurriedly, taking time and care to make sure his tail, now larger to fit his human size, sat comfortably through the gap in the kimono made specially for that purpose.   
He settled down against Akashi’s tails again, and Akashi handed him his human glasses. The ones he had as a tanuki had fallen off during transformation, and were notably small for his human face.   
Miyuki adjusted his glasses, then curled his own tail around himself, preening at it absently. 

“Even in human form you insist on retaining your tail, Kazuya…” Akashi said, with a hint of teasing to his tone.   
Miyuki smirked, reaching out his spare hand and stroking at Akashi’s tails. “You’re one to talk.” He said. 

Akashi swished his tails, proudly, brushing them against Miyuki as he did. “I’m a deity. Worshipped here. Without my tails would surely be a disappointment to anyone who looked upon me.”   
“Mmmhmm.” Miyuki said, grinning up at the fox god. “And your foxy little ears would be a shame to be missed too I suppose?”   
To that, Akashi huffed, pulling his own, as usual glorious ceremonial red and white garments closer around himself. 

“Your ears are still showing, might I add?” Akashi prodded, looking back at Miyuki, trying to hide his own grin.   
Miyuki pouted. “You know I have trouble hiding them…” 

The look on Akashi’s face softened, and he leant down, nuzzling at Miyuki in a distinctly canine way. A reminder of the creatures that were part of the Kitsune’s heritage and line.   
It had long been a sore point for Miyuki. He’d used to be able to transform seamlessly. And shape-shift to make himself look like other people too.   
But over time, Miyuki had first lost his ability to change his human appearance, and then found himself unable to revert his tanuki ears to human.   
It had been awhile since this these powers had been lost to him, and it seemed the condition was not worsening, however it was still a point of concern for the pair. 

They knew the root of the trouble, of course. The tanuki thrived on playing tricks, but this tanuki also thrived on playing games. The field he returned to each day had been the site of his favourite game, and yet it had long been abandoned. 

“Try it, Kazuya.” Akashi said, gently. “Sometimes you can change them back if you concentrate.”   
Closing his eyes, and then closing them tighter, Miyuki focused on reverting his ears back to human.   
A slight tingle? Maybe? 

But then he sighed, giving up. “Not today I think…”   
Once again, Akashi nuzzled at him. “It’s okay, we can try again another day.”   
Miyuki nodded, trying to hide his frustration.   
Akashi shifted, making himself more comfortable. “Now. Tell me, what happened today to make you so flustered?” 

“Oh!” Miyuki blushed, returning his attention to his tail, which was already more than adequately groomed at this point. “At… At the field… There was. I saw someone.” 

Akashi’s eyes lit up, and he curled his tails more closely around Miyuki as he leant in to look at his face. “Kazuya! Someone returned to your field? At last?!”   
Miyuki nodded, but he didn’t quite meet Akashi’s gaze.   
“Well? Did you play? Tell me you played, at least a little, Kazuya? Even in tanuki form?” 

Shifting himself away a little, Miyuki continued to avoid Akashi. 

The Kitsune sighed. “Oh. Kazuya… I know it must be difficult, after so long. But this could have been your chance. You should have-“ 

“It’s easy for you!” Miyuki said, suddenly getting to his feet, moving out of his friends reach (especially those tails…). “You have humans come visit you every day, multiple times a day! Even those who can’t see you fully believe and pray and feed your existence, keep you healthy. I- I haven’t had anyone for- for years! Years that field has been abandoned and… In that time no human has seen me. Not in any form. So. It’s not easy… It’s not easy like it is for you.” 

He was complaining, and he hated that. His hands clenched into fists as he looked solidly to the wooden floor beneath him.   
Miyuki heard the distinct ruffle of fabric as Akashi rose to his feet.   
He dared a glance up. 

The Kitsune was a sight to see even when sitting, curled up on himself. But stood up, in all his glory, Akashi was truly a sight to behold. 

The fineness of his garments only accentuated, brightest white trimmed with startling red. Both of which perfectly complemented the hues of the fur on his seven tails (not yet old enough for nine) that fanned behind him like a peacock now he was stood. The tips of red gently swaying as they moved fluidly behind him. Akashi’s naturally calm face with one red eye, one golden eye, and well kept hair the same colour of the tips of his tails. And the pointed white, red tipped ears that poked gracefully out from that hair.   
He did look like a god, a deity. More that than the yokai that his kind was often branded as. 

And certainly more than the likes of Miyuki. 

Akashi reached out his arms towards Miyuki, enveloping him in a warm yet gentle embrace.   
He smelt of tea and sweet azuki beans. The familiar smell that Miyuki had been living with for so many years.   
“And that is exactly why I took you in, Kazuya. I know your hardships, and I know them to not be your fault. I invited you to live in my shrine so that you may receive the benefits, and continue on.” 

“… And I am grateful of your hospitality.” Miyuki said. 

“I wouldn’t ever want to lose you, my friend.” Akashi’s gentle, nimble hand stroked at Miyuki’s hair, and then at his ears. 

Then he pulled away, meeting Miyuki’s gaze with a strictness in his eyes. “You’ll return to your field tomorrow. And if the human is there again, you will spend some time with them. Promise me.” 

Miyuki tried looking away.   
But Akashi’s gaze was impossible to look away from. 

“I promise.” Miyuki said, finally. 

Akashi smiled, then nodded, letting Miyuki go.   
Settling back down on the floor, Akashi returned his gaze outwards. Watching as a new small crowd of people came towards his shrine. 

Miyuki watched Akashi a moment, then looked out at the gathering.   
He spotted the blue haired boy easily. And he could feel the waves of happiness rolling off Akashi as the boy came close to offer his prayer.   
Miyuki held his silence until the boy had gone, knowing not to disturb Akashi in these precious moments. 

“Looks nearly of age.” Miyuki said, once the boy had left and was out of sight. 

Akashi nodded. “Though ‘of age’ seems to change and get further away every cycle… I believe current custom dictates I wait until eighteen.”   
Akashi sighed. “Didn’t it used to be fourteen? I feel like I get less time with him every reincarnation…” 

Miyuki settled next to Akashi again, pulling one of Akashi’s tails onto his lap to preen at it. Not that it needed it. “It’s worth it though, he’s worth it. Even the waiting and the heartache every time you lose him. The time you have, it’s worth it.” 

“I love him more with every year, every century, every rebirth that passes. The waiting and the hurt… Yes. It’s worth it. The bond I have with my soulmate. Is worth it.”   
Akashi turned to look at Miyuki, reaching out a delicate hand again to stroke at Miyuki’s hair again, affectionately. 

“I wish you could know the joy of having a soulmate, even with the ache that comes too.” 

Miyuki grinned, just slightly. “Tanuki’s don’t get soulmates. We don’t get the romantic stories that Kitsune do, Seijurou.”   
Akashi nodded, though his wistful smile didn’t quite leave his lips. “Even so, Kazuya. I wish you could experience it. Even if just for one human life cycle.” 

~~

Miyuki returned the next day, as ever in his tanuki form.  
And was amazed by the difference he found when he got there. 

The grass was trimmed and cleared. The mound neatly raked and smoothed. Bases and home plate all neat and clearly visible.   
Miyuki hadn’t seen his field like this for years. He couldn’t believe it. 

So astonished by what he saw, he at first didn’t hear the cluttering noise from the shed.   
“Oh! Tanuki! You came back!”   
Startled, Miyuki’s initial instinct was to turn and run.   
But, remembering Akashi’s coaxing words, he instead paused. And turned to look in the direction of the voice. 

The same young boy from yesterday. Only today he wasn’t so covered in dust, and he held a baseball glove and ball in his hands rather than a broom.   
“Don’t run away!” The boy said, clearly guessing Miyuki’s intent. 

He came closer.   
And Miyuki stayed where he was, determined to show the boy that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

The boy smiled, crouching down in front of Miyuki. He seemed to be studying Miyuki. Taking note of the leaf, and the glasses.   
“You’re no regular tanuki. That’s for sure.” He said. 

He offered out his hand, as if for Miyuki to inspect.   
“It’s okay. Not gonna hurt you.” The boy said, gently. 

Unsure but definitely interested, Miyuki edged closer. Keeping a close eye on that hand, making sure it wasn’t about to grab him.   
Then he nudged, gently at the offered hand, and heard the boy laugh.   
“I’ll take that as you like me?” The boy said. 

If that was the signal then Miyuki felt like he could follow that simple cue at least.   
Nudging at the boys hand again Miyuki looked up in waiting for the reaction. 

The boy was smiling.   
“I’m Eijun.” He said. 

Then he paused, looking around briefly before looking back at Miyuki.   
“Hey… By any chance. Are you any good at playing catch?” 

~~

The time seemed to go by so quickly that afternoon. Like it used to when this field had been busy with people years ago, and Miyuki had always had someone to play with.   
Miyuki liked that Eijun just seemed to naturally accept the small creatures intelligence. He assumed that Miyuki understood him, and seemed genuinely pleased when Miyuki responded as such. 

At first Miyuki had stuck to playing like a regular tanuki might. Nudging the ball back to Eijun, or running and fetching more like a dog would.   
But eventually, gaining a little more confidence, Miyuki took off into the shed, looking for something very specific. Very special to him.  
Curious, Eijun had followed him, wondering what the tanuki was searching for. 

And Miyuki worried, just a little at the look of shock on Eijun’s face when he finally appeared, carefully pulling a glove along with him.   
Had Miyuki shown his hand too much? Might Eijun guess he wasn’t simply the animal he thought?

But then Eijun grinned.   
“That’s a catchers glove!” Eijun said, happily. “But… I think you know that already, huh?”   
Miyuki looked up at Eijun. Wondering if Eijun realised how much he was grinning. 

~~

It was nearly dark by the time Miyuki got back to the shrine. 

Akashi smiled at him, knowingly as he slumped, exhausted next to the Kitsune. 

“Did you have fun today, Kazuya?” Akashi asked, his turn to preen at Miyuki’s tail since the tanuki seemed too tired to do it himself.   
Miyuki made a little happy noise at Akashi careful, clever fingers working through his fur. Every bit as relaxing and therapeutic as a massage for a human.   
He nodded. “Eijun.” Miyuki said, closing his eyes as he leant into Akashi. “The boys name is Eijun.” 

~~

Days past in a happy blur after that. Miyuki always went to the field, as he always had.   
But now, Eijun was always there too. 

A week after their first meeting, it began to rain, slowly at first and then all of a sudden heavily.   
Eijun paused their game, looking up at the sky with equal surprise and frustration. 

He ran towards the storage shed with usual speed, calling after his tanuki friend as he did.   
Miyuki didn’t follow as quickly. Concerned about the equipment left out in the rain. Eijun had taken his own glove and ball, but there was a bat left behind, and some spare balls too. As well as the glove that Miyuki so treasured. 

He nudged at the bat, the nearest ball and the glove in turn, frustrated with his small size, frustrated that he was kept to his tanuki form. Were he human right now he’d be able to pick everything up easily and head after Eijun. 

But he couldn’t.   
Eijun had fun, enjoyed time with this form.   
Miyuki didn’t want Eijun to feel tricked. Or worse, betrayed.   
He couldn’t show his human form to Eijun. 

But right now, he hated and felt confined by this form. 

“Tan-u-ki!!” Eijun was inside the doorway, calling out to him with the only name he knew. 

'It’s not my name.' Miyuki thought, frustrated. 'It’s not my name but I can’t tell you differently because if I do I-'

All of a sudden, Miyuki was off his feet, in the air, and then warm, safe arms were holding him. Holding him close to a warm, safe body.   
Eijun.   
Eijun had. Picked him up? 

“Come on, we can play again when the rain is gone.” Eijun said, carrying him back towards the shed.   
Carrying him, but leaving the equipment. 

Miyuki fidgeted, trying to get out of Eijun’s grip, trying to get back to the very things that he’d been so worried about.   
Eijun held him tighter, telling him to quit squirming. But he didn’t, wouldn’t stop. Not until-   
“OUCH!”   
Miyuki stilled as one hand, one arm let him go, one half of his body slipping from grip, dangerously. 

He watched, in horror as Eijun inspected his arm, the blood slowly welling from a cut.   
He’d scratched him. He’d scratched him and hurt Eijun and he’d made him bleed.   
Miyuki buried his head against the arm that still held him, ashamed and embarrassed but even more frustrated that, once again, he was unable to explain himself. 

They were out of the rain. Inside the shed, and Miyuki felt himself being put down, on the ground.   
“Wait there a moment.” Eijun said. 

And then, to Miyuki’s surprise, Eijun headed back out into the rain.   
Coming back with bat, the three spare balls, and Miyuki’s glove. 

“This what you were so worried about?” Eijun asked, smiling gently as he set the glove down in front of the still nervous tanuki.   
Miyuki edged towards it, a little shy that he’d been so flustered over it, that he’d assumed that Eijun wouldn’t understand.   
Nuzzled at the glove, drying it off as best he could. 

Then he looked back at Eijun, saw he’d already put away the bats, balls and was now sitting looking at the scratch on his arm.   
Miyuki went over to him. Nudging at his arm.   
Asking to see. 

Eijun grinned. “It’s not too bad, see? Don’t worry about it, okay?”   
Miyuki kept looking up at him. 

“I’m not mad.” Eijun insisted.   
Then. Unexpectedly, Eijun picked Miyuki up, pulling him onto his lap, then drawing him back close to his chest.   
“Lets wait out this rain, shall we? Then we can get back to our game.” 

Miyuki thought he could feel Eijun’s heartbeat, close to his own.   
He’d never wanted to reveal his human form more than he had right then. 

And he’d never been more scared to do so. 

~~

Akashi had been out, wandering the grounds of his shrine.   
He was in a good mood.  
The blue haired boy had been to see him again today. And, for the first time, he’d looked up after his prayer.

As if he could almost see Akashi in front of him, watching him.   
It meant it was nearly time.   
Nearly time for Akashi to be able to reveal himself fully, and get to have his time with his soulmate, for yet another cycle of fleeting joy. 

He returned to the inner shrine to find Miyuki, back in human form, curled up on his bed at the back of the room.   
At first glance only his tail was visible, he’d curled up his body tight and hidden his head beneath his tail. 

“Kazuya. You were late tonight. Did you and the human boy have fun?” 

And then Akashi heard it.   
Harsh little sounds.   
Catching, scratchy.   
An unfamiliar sound, one that Akashi knew his friend didn’t allow often. 

But Akashi knew it.   
He drew near, crouching beside the bed, his chin resting on the soft cushions near Miyuki’s head.   
Akashi stroked at Miyuki’s tail, before gently moving it aside. 

Miyuki had hidden his face in his hands. But the sounds were more obvious now. 

Akashi reached out, stroking at Miyuki’s hair and ears.   
“Kazuya. What happened?” 

“He. Held me.” 

Akashi tilted his head, leaning in closer. “Held you?” 

Miyuki nodded. “It was raining and the bats and my glove were getting wet and I couldn’t carry them but he picked me up and carried me but I panicked about my glove and I scratched him but he didn’t get mad. He took me inside and got my glove for me and. And then he held me. He held me while we waited for the rain to pass. And.” 

Miyuki paused, taking a breath. 

“And I didn’t want the rain to pass.”   
Akashi smiled, sadly. “Oh. Kazuya…” 

“I. I wanted to show him… Show him me. This me. But. But I can’t… I’m scared.” 

Akashi stroked, played gently with Miyuki’s ears, trying to soothe him. “Scared he won’t accept you? Your yokai self?” 

Miyuki nodded. “And… That he’ll think. I tricked him.”   
“Ah.” Akashi said, with a small smile. “What a strange dilemma. The perpetual trickster finds the one person he doesn’t want to trick.” 

Miyuki lashed out, hitting Akashi’s hand away as he sat up, glaring at the Kitsune. “Don't mock me!”   
“Oh Kazuya.” Akashi said, smiling patiently as he reached out to his friend again. “I am not. I promise I’m not mocking you.”   
His hands laid upon Miyuki’s face, careful, clever fingers tracing away tears that had tracked down his cheeks. “But I do think you don’t realise what has happened.” 

“What has happened?” Miyuki challenged.   
“Kazuya.” Akashi said, leaning close, resting his forehead against Miyuki’s. “You’ve fallen in love with a human.” 

He sighed. “And what painful happiness that can be…”

~~

It was getting close to the end of the day, and the sun was setting, staining the world in gorgeous colours.   
They’d played a lot again today. Eijun called it ‘practice’ but Miyuki didn’t mind what he called it so long as they got to spend time together. 

Now they were sat, right in the middle of the field. And Eijun had pulled Miyuki onto his lap, and was stroking him, gently, carefully.   
It was all Miyuki could do not to melt entirely.   
“You know. I’m gonna bring other people here too, tanuki.” Eijun said, after a long silence. “There’s a whole bunch of people I know, they love baseball too and I’m gonna start bringing them here.”   
Miyuki was only part listening. But what he did hear made him so happy. 

Eijun was bringing more people? More people for Miyuki to play with?   
It was as if this boy was the answer to all of his worries for so long. 

Eijun’s fingers raked gently through Miyuki’s fur, and he arched his back slightly, happily.   
“I was going to bring them sooner.” Eijun continued. “But. Then I met you and. You’ll think this is silly but. I didn’t really want to share you.”   
Miyuki turned slightly. Looking up at Eijun.   
Didn’t want to share him? What did that mean?   
“I mean. You’re so… You’re such an incredible little tanuki and. You’re really smart and ridiculous cute and I guess…” Eijun broke off, laughing at himself.   
“It’s okay.” He said. “I promise I’ll bring more people for you to play with soon, tanuki.” 

Miyuki couldn’t believe it.   
Maybe it wasn’t quite the same way.   
But still. In some way at least.   
He was special to Eijun. 

Miyuki pressed closer against Eijun, nudging at his hand until Eijun chuckled.   
“Oh? Did I stop stroking?” Eijun teased.   
“Demanding tanuki.” 

Miyuki didn’t care.   
He was special to Eijun.   
And there was no way he could contain his happiness at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Miyuki becomes bolder, he has an important decision to make.... Should he reveal his true self to Eijun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual content in this chapter (including hinted at bottom Miyuki), just giving the heads up!

“Are you certain this is… Wise, Kazuya?” Akashi asked, with more than a hint of concern in his voice as he eyed his companion. 

Miyuki was in his human form, but dressing in the kind of clothes he hadn’t worn for a long time. Casual, modern clothing that he’d rarely needed since his field had been so long neglected.   
Long sleeved baseball shirt, loose fitting jeans.  
His baseball shoes were waiting for him just outside the shrine. 

Miyuki frowned, preening carefully at his tail before reluctantly forcing himself to transform it away. There would be no comfortable way to hide it in these clothes and it would all too easily give his true nature away. 

The whole point was that Eijun was not supposed to guess who he was, what he was.   
Not yet anyway. 

This was a test. For himself more than anything. 

Could he go to Eijun, in his human form, and still be accepted and liked by him?   
If it was only the tanuki form that Eijun liked, then he would accept that, and only ever go to him like that.   
But. If. If he liked this form too then… 

Miyuki was looking into the mirror. Frowning slightly as he touched at his tanuki ears, trying to focus on making them disappear.   
“C’mon…” He grumbled. 

“Kazuya.” Akashi appeared in the mirror behind him, and Miyuki looked around. 

Apparently to accentuate his dislike for Miyuki’s current plan, Akashi had allowed more of his Kitsune form to show in his human form. The red markings on his face that of what he wore on his fox face. Swipes of red at the corners of his eyes, lines on his cheeks and a decorative pattern on his forehead. 

Miyuki blinked, then smiled. Akashi was so proud of his Kitsune line, and Miyuki could see why. Kitsune were truly beautiful creatures. 

Which wasn’t to say that Miyuki disliked his own heritage. It suited him nicely, even if some powers had been lost to him recently.   
“I’m not denying myself.” Miyuki said, gently. “But. After all. I am a Tanuki, a trickster. So. Disguises are- “

“I understand that, Kazuya.” Akashi interrupted. “My fear is… You are offering yourself so openly to this human. Showing him all forms to yourself in search of… Acceptance?” 

Miyuki blushed, looking away and focusing back on the mirror, trying again to make the ears disappear.   
Akashi sighed, leaning into Miyuki’s back, chin resting on Miyuki’s shoulder. “I’m asking you to be careful. You’ve never sought acceptance from a human before. When you’ve interacted before, showing another version of yourself was the end game, the final trick where you left. This. What you’re trying now is very different.” 

To this. Miyuki nodded.   
“You’re the one who said you hoped I’d love someday.” He said, quietly.   
“I did.” Akashi agreed, a careful hand reaching up and playing with Miyuki’s ears. 

Akashi pushed away and went back to their sleeping quarters.   
He returned a few moments later. 

“You’ll be wanting to hide your ears.” Akashi said, holding out the baseball hat that had long waited to be worn again.   
Miyuki smiled as he took the hat, settling it on his head, making sure to make it comfortable on his ears.   
“Thank you.”   
“Good luck.” Akashi said, pulling Miyuki in to embrace him before he departed. 

~~

When he first got there, he couldn’t see Eijun.   
His heart skipped, though he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason. Was he worried? Upset?   
Or maybe a little bit relieved that he perhaps didn’t have to do this today after all? 

All that dashed away as he caught sight of Eijun, coming out of the bushes that lined one side of the field. Brushing off dusty shins with equally dusty hands.   
“Where could he have gone?” Eijun muttered. “He’s usually here by now… I hope nothing happened…” 

Miyuki’s heart skipped once again as he heard Eijun’s words. Realising what they likely meant.   
Eijun had been looking for him, for the tanuki him anyway.   
And he was worried. Wondering where the creature had gone, why it hadn’t turned up today like usual. 

Not allowing himself to hesitate longer, Miyuki cleared his throat. “Um. Excuse me. Is this… A private field or can anyone play?” 

And surely his heart couldn’t take much more but now it was pounding. The rehearsed line that he hoped sounded casual enough making Eijun turn and look at him.   
Ever friendly, after a moments pause to evaluate the stranger in front of him, Eijun grinned back at him. “Of course! All welcome!” 

“Were you… Looking for someone?” Miyuki asked, hesitantly looking towards the bushes Eijun had appeared from.   
Eijun nodded, already heading over to the shed to retrieve the equipment. “My usual partner, they’re not here yet but uh. I guess they might have something else to do instead.” 

Miyuki grinned. “And you were checking the bushes because…?”   
This was good, already Miyuki was relaxing, falling into his teasing tone that came easily to him when around humans. 

But Eijun just nodded. “He’s playful, so I thought he might be hiding.” He said, with a shrug as he came back out with a basket of balls and his own glove.   
Miyuki liked that response.   
So he really sees me as a partner? Even in my tanuki form? 

“Hey so I dunno what position you usually play but there’s a bunch of different-“ 

“Catcher!” Miyuki said, too fast and too excitedly.   
The one thing he could never quite keep his cool about… Even now? 

Eijun looked briefly surprised and then he grinned. “What a coincidence! I need a catcher today!”   
Miyuki nodded. “Guess we both lucked out, huh?” 

~~

If Miyuki had thought that the time with Eijun went by fast when he was in his tanuki form, it was nothing compared to how fast it was now he was in human form.   
It felt so good, being able to play properly, not having to hold back or pretend. 

And he was glad to find that his skills had in no way deteriorated over time.   
The look on Eijun’s face as he continued to catch for him was testament to that enough.  
There was a look of wonder in Eijun’s eyes. 

It was late when they finally parted. 

“Will you come back?” Eijun asked, enthusiastically.   
“Hmm.” Miyuki made a show of thinking about it. Then he grinned. “Absolutely.” He said eventually. 

Just as Miyuki turned to leave, Eijun ran up to him, grabbing his hand and halting him. “Oh! Excuse me, sorry. But. I didn’t ask your name?” 

To this, Miyuki smiled.   
“Miyuki.” He said. “Miyuki Kazuya.” 

~~

When he returned to the shrine, Miyuki spotted the blue haired boy, praying at one of the more secluded parts of the shrine. 

His eyes were closed as if in deep prayer.   
And Akashi was stood just beside him, watching him with obvious love and affection. 

Miyuki watched for a few moments, enjoying the sweet view.   
Then he headed inside, allowing his friend this private moment with his soulmate. 

He’d already changed back into his regular kimono, letting his tail out again as he rubbed at sore ears that had been pushed down under the hat too long when Akashi returned inside. 

“How is Tetsuya?” Miyuki asked.   
Akashi looked at him with obvious surprise, not realising he’d been seen. Then he smiled. “He is well.” Akashi said. “He’s becoming aware so fast now. I think he almost reached out to me this time. Still can’t quite see me though.” 

“You could always show yourself on your own, if you wanted.” Miyuki pointed out. Coming over and settling down on the floor as Akashi began changing for bed.   
“I could.” Akashi acknowledged. “But you know I prefer to let Tetsuya see me on his own. It doesn’t feel right if I force it.” 

“Of course.” 

“And how was your day?” Akashi asked, looking around at Miyuki now. “Did it go well?”   
Miyuki flopped back on the floor, spreading out his arms and taking up as much space as possible as he stretched. “We played.” He said. 

“And?” Akashi nudged, kneeling beside Miyuki and taking up the task of rubbing at Miyuki’s still sore ears. Miyuki closed his eyes and hummed gratefully at the attention and care. 

“He likes me. This me. Too.” Miyuki said, finally.   
“So, you have your answer, don’t you Kazuya?” 

Miyuki nodded. “I do.” He said, smiling contentedly. “I really. Do.” 

~~

“I met someone really interesting yesterday!” Eijun said, chattering happily at Miyuki. 

Back in his tanuki form, Miyuki couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. It felt exactly like he was tricking Eijun, hearing what Eijun thought of him as if listening through a crack in the door. 

But still, he enjoyed hearing it. Just like he’d enjoyed hearing about how much Eijun liked and enjoyed spending time with his tanuki form too.   
It all meant one, very clear thing to Miyuki. 

Eijun liked him. Liked both versions of him.   
And that.   
That was making Miyuki feel like doing something very bold.   
And, potentially dangerous.   
But it was worth the risk, wasn’t it?  
For the chance to be with Eijun, he was sure it was worth it. 

“He was really cool, and really nice and REALLY talented.” Eijun was still chattering about Miyuki’s human form.   
And it only served to make Miyuki surer.   
I can do this.   
Miyuki thought to himself.   
I can really. Really do this.   
I don’t have to hide anymore. 

“He was also…” Eijun paused, blushing a little.   
Then he looked at Miyuki, smiling shyly. “Hey, tanuki. Think you can keep a secret?”   
Miyuki tilted his head in what he hoped came across as curious. 

“I think I… Kinda have a crush on him.” Eijun admitted. 

And suddenly Miyuki was so pleased he was in tanuki form because it meant that his blush couldn’t show.   
“I know, I know.” Eijun continued, laughing a little. “I’m sure you’re getting sick of me talking and you want to play already, huh?” Getting to his feet, Eijun headed towards the shed.

“I kinda hoped he’d show up today too, you know…” Eijun said, quietly.   
And that, Miyuki decided was the final signal he needed. 

Miyuki ran ahead of Eijun to get to the shed.   
Looking for the clothes he’d kept here. 

“Hey!” Eijun called, laughing. “Okay okay I get it you’re impatient!”   
Eijun followed after, getting into the shed just as Miyuki cleared some space for himself to transform.

“Tanuki?” Eijun said, curiously. “What are you doing?” 

Making sure his clothes were easily close, Miyuki closed his eyes, shaking himself gently to help with the process.   
He heard Eijun’s gasp, but didn’t dare open his eyes yet. 

Pulling on the simple kimono like the one he kept at Akashi’s shrine, Miyuki took out the glasses he kept in the pocket, straightening his hair a little as he put them on and then finally checking his tail was comfortably through the gap in the kimono. 

Then, finally, he looked up at Eijun.  
And his heart dropped.   
Eijun looked shocked.   
Scared. 

But Miyuki supposed he’d known he’d have to do some kind of explaining, eventually. 

“Eijun.” Miyuki said gently, stepping closer. “I know this must be a shock but-“ 

Eijun took a step back, his gaze flitting from the ears sticking out of Miyuki’s head to the tail that swished gently behind him.   
“Eijun-“ 

“Trickster!” Eijun suddenly yelled at him. “Demon!” 

Miyuki’s face fell even as his heart sank further. “N- no. Eijun please, just listen I-“ Miyuki stepped closer, trying to get close.   
But as soon as he got within reach, Eijun pushed him away. 

“Evil spirit!” He shrieked.   
Shocked, hurt, and understanding that Eijun wasn’t listening, wasn’t calming down, Miyuki tried desperately to think how to save this situation. 

“You lied to me and tricked me! You- you pretended just to be this cute little creature to get to know me and then- then you planned to- what? Seduce me with your human disguise?” 

Miyuki shook his head. “No! No- Eijun. This. This isn’t a disguise? None of it is, it’s all just me, I promise. I… I was scared to show you. But. Eijun. I wanted to show you because. I love-“ 

“It doesn’t matter!” Eijun yelled, angry and embarrassed tears rolling down his cheeks. “I thought you were a friend but you’re just- just a monster out to trick me!” 

“I’m not.” Miyuki insisted, keeping his voice as gentle as possible. “I. I am a yokai. But. I was never trying to trick or hurt you. Look. I. I’ll leave for now. Okay? Let you think it over. You can find me at the Kitsune shrine, you know it? I live there with my friend and- “ 

Eijun shook his head, stepping back again. “I don’t need to think about anything.” He said, darkly. 

Again, Miyuki stepped forward.   
And this time Eijun turned, took off running.   
Leaving Miyuki standing there.  
In his field that was once again empty. 

~~

Eijun ran up the shrine steps.  
This was where Miyuki had said, he was sure of it. He was sure.   
Even though he’d only been half listening. Even though he’d hardly been paying attention at the time.   
Eijun was sure of it.  
He was sure.   
This was the place.   
The fox shrine, the kitsune shrine. It was here. 

So many steps but Eijun took them at a run anyway.   
He had to get to Miyuki.   
Had to explain.   
Had to apologise. 

I didn’t mean it.   
I panicked.   
I’m sorry.   
I didn’t mean it! 

Finally getting to the top of the steps. Thundering onwards, to the central shrine itself. 

And then he stopped short, stumbling backwards and nearly falling back completely.   
A gleaming white fox, with seven red tipped tails swaying behind it stepped into Eijun’s path. Getting in his way. 

It moved slowly, turning to face Eijun.   
Red and gold eyes settled upon him. Pinning him in place.   
The Kitsune had found him first. 

And Eijun realised then the perils of displeasing such a being.   
He watched, shocked and frozen in place as the kitsune raised itself onto two legs.

And then fluidly transformed before him.   
It wasn’t like when Miyuki had transformed.   
This was as if a ripple effect flowed over the beings body, light shifting from one image to the next. 

And then the kitsune’s human form stood before him, neatly fastening fine ceremonial clothing around himself as if he hadn’t been a fox only moments ago.   
Those tails still stood, proudly at the kitsunes back. Somehow adding to his intimidating aura. 

And those eyes still held Eijun in place. 

Bow.   
He should bow.   
This being was a deity. He should bow and pay respect.   
But Eijun couldn’t move. 

“How dare you come here.” Akashi’s voice was low, calm, but the edge was obvious.   
Eijun swallowed. 

Forced himself to bow respectfully. And then looked up, immediately pinned by those eyes again. 

“I- I am- I’m Sawamura Eijun! I- I came looking for the… Tanuki. The yokai, Miyuki Kazuya.” 

“I KNOW who you are.” Akashi said, his eyes widening slightly as he spoke. “I know all about you, Sawamura Eijun. I know because for these past few weeks I have heard of nothing but your name.” 

Eijun tried to think quickly.   
The kitsune knew. He knew about how he’d acted, reacted when Miyuki had revealed his true self, fully. Finally giving the truth. 

How he’d pushed him away.   
Rejected him.   
Called him a demon. An unkind spirit.   
A trickster. 

But the kitsune didn’t know how sorry Eijun was.   
How much he regretted it.   
How much he wanted to take it back.   
He desperately wanted to take it back. 

“I-“ 

“His heart is broken thanks to you!” Akashi barely rose his voice, and yet it carried such weight, such anger that it rolled over Eijun in a wave, making him want to step back.  
Or kneel down in submission. 

Akashi took a step forward, and perhaps he was imagining it but Eijun though those eyes were glowing.   
“Kazuya returned last night, more distressed than I have ever seen him. So much so that it even scared me.   
I just barely got the details of what had happened. Of what YOU did.” 

Akashi was advancing slowly, and Eijun began feeling ever more aware of the steps not far behind him. 

“Then he reverted to his tanuki form. And he has stayed that way ever since. I fear-“ Akashi paused, looking away, hissing quietly to himself. “I fear for him. I fear that he will not return to his human form. I fear he will either chose to remain this way, to avoid such painful rejection again, to avoid contact with humans ever again. Or. His power to change will leave him, as he further isolates himself from humans, and those who help fuel his power, his existence.” 

Eyes fixed upon Eijun again. “If that happens. If my friend is taken from me in this way after all our years of companionship… I will not forget it was you that did this, Sawamura Eijun.” 

Warmth, uncomfortable heat surrounded Eijun then.   
He couldn’t see it, except if he looked from the corner of his eye.   
Fox fire.  
The true fury of a kitsune. 

And then Eijun did get on his knees.   
And bowed deeply. 

His heart ached. Ached to hear Miyuki in such a way.   
The idea that his powers would be entirely lost? That his human form would never- 

That Eijun would never see that face again?   
Hear that laugh again? 

And worse.   
That it would be all his fault? 

“I don’t deserve to ask forgiveness.” Eijun said. “I don’t deserve to ask yours, or Miyuki’s forgiveness. My actions were… Hurtful, and… I didn’t even think of what I was saying. What I was doing. But I AM sorry! I didn’t mean it. I promise. I didn’t mean any of it. I was. Scared and shocked and that’s not a good enough reason for what I did but it’s the truth.” 

Eijun dared a look up, and saw Akashi looking down on him.   
Still furious, but listening. 

“I came here… To see him. To tell him I’m sorry. I…” Eijun trailed off. “Is it too late already? Did I wait too long?” 

“You wish to apologise?” Akashi said.   
Eijun nodded. 

“Ask Kazuya’s forgiveness?” 

Again, Eijun nodded. 

“You wish to still see him?” 

Once again, Eijun nodded. “It’s only been one day but. I miss him so much already. I can’t imagine…”   
(What it would be like without him). 

To Eijun’s surprise, Akashi knelt down in front of Eijun, level with him now. 

“We yokai… We do not love easily. We rely on humans for our strength, and therefore our hearts are delicate things. Kazuya has never loved before, though he is as old as I am, who has been lucky to love the same soulmate many generations over now.   
He has been struggling lately. Those fields where you met him used to be more often frequented. He had many humans to play with. Kept him healthy. Powerful.   
But they’ve been left abandoned many years now. Which is why I’ve kept him here, with me. I have many people visit every day, and they at least help a little to keeping him well.   
You gave him new hope, new strength. And I encouraged him to love, once I recognised the signs.   
I felt I had failed him also, when I heard of your rejection of his true self.” 

Eijun listened, carefully, taking this all in.   
“Do you understand what I’m saying? If you are only going to hurt him further, I cannot allow you any closer than you have already come. I will protect Kazuya, and I will do so with all powers at my disposal.” 

Fire sprang again, though only briefly.   
Merely a show of power. For now.   
Eijun nodded. “I understand.” He said.   
“I promise. I don’t want to hurt him. I want…” Eijun trailed off. Unable to think, to fully voice what he wanted. 

Akashi reached out, laying both hands on Eijun’s face.  
Meeting his eyes, looking into them, intensely. 

Finally, Akashi nodded, letting Eijun go and getting to his feet.   
He stood to one side. 

“Go. Go to him.” Akashi said.   
Eijun paused, hesitant, then made to start running. 

“Eijun!” Akashi called, making him pause again, look back. 

Akashi didn’t look at him.   
“Bring my friend back to me. Please.” 

~~

It felt strange, invasive and almost corruptive to be entering the central shrine, but Eijun knew he had to do it.   
He knew that was where Miyuki was. 

He stepped inside, barefooted and careful to keep his footsteps quiet.   
Was this even right? Should he be barefoot? Eijun didn’t know but surely he couldn’t insult or upset the kitsune further than he already had. 

All he could do was try and make amends now.   
He went to the very back, behind curtained divides. 

Two beds side by side, piled with cushions and blankets. One of hues of whites and red, clearly that of the kitsune.   
The other of yellows, oranges and browns.   
The tanuki’s bed.  
Miyuki’s bed. 

It wasn’t until Eijun got close that he could finally see the creature, curled up on itself on the bed.   
Its tail covered his head, as if he was hiding. 

Akashi had said Miyuki’s heart was broken.   
Eijun thought he felt his own crack to see the tanuki like this. 

Hidden. Ashamed. Miserable.   
Eijun knelt beside the bed. And, hesitantly, reached out his hand, laying gently on the soft, warm body of the tanuki. 

“Miyuki?” He said, quietly. “It. It’s me. Eijun. I… I came looking for you.” 

He could feel the slow, steady breathing of the creature beneath his hand. And even though he couldn’t, didn’t expect a response, Eijun knew he had to continue regardless. 

“I wanted to. Apologise. I’m. I’m so sorry Miyuki. I’m so sorry I reacted like that. That I said those things. That I said… I never wanted to see you again.” He paused. “It wasn’t true. I knew as soon as I said it it wasn’t true and… And I’ve never regretted anything more in my whole life. It’s been one day and already I can’t imagine never seeing you again.”   
He was stroking, gently at the tanuki’s fur, but as he continued he was finding it harder and harder to keep his gaze on him. 

“And. So you know. If. If it has to be you in this form. Like this. That’s okay too. I’ll accept that too but. But I wish. I wish I could have your human form again… I wish I could see. Could see you again. Because even though I made friends and had fun with this form it was your other… It was the human you… It was that you that I… That I.” 

Eijun paused, looked up.   
And found the Tanuki had not only woken, uncurled himself, but was looking up, was looking straight at Eijun. 

“It’s your true form. That I. That I love.” Eijun said, finally.   
Struck by the trueness of the words.  
He was in love with Miyuki. Completely.   
It had happened so fast that he hadn’t even realised it. 

The tanuki kept watching him, like he couldn’t believe what he’d heard.   
“Please. Miyuki.” Eijun said. “Please… Don’t leave me.” 

The tanuki nudged Eijun’s hand away, and at first Eijun thought he was being rejected himself now, pushed away. And while he thought maybe he deserved it, he reached out again. “Miyuki, please!” 

The Tanuki nuzzled at his hand, affectionately. Then nudged the hand away again.   
Now Eijun understood.  
He wanted Eijun to give him room. 

Eijun scooted back a little.   
And watched Miyuki’s transformation. This time not with shock, or fear.  
But with amazement.   
Awe. 

Miyuki shook himself to fully work out all the kinks of transforming after remaining a tanuki so long. He pulled a few of the blankets over himself to cover him.   
Then he opened his eyes, fixing on Eijun. 

Eijun leapt forward, and kissed him without thinking twice about it. 

“Y- you’re back! You’re really back!” Eijun exclaimed, kissing Miyuki over, and over again.   
“You’re not… Afraid?” Miyuki asked, hesitantly, pulling away. “You don’t… Hate me?” 

Eijun shook his head, not realising the tears tracking down his cheeks.   
“I love you.” He said. “I love you! Tanuki Miyuki Kazuya… I love you!” 

He sounded so pleased, so excited about it that Miyuki couldn’t help but laugh, disbelieving.   
Miyuki pulled Eijun up onto the bed with him. And they continued kissing.

More and more deeply, until it felt like their kisses surrounded the very room. A sweetness to the air taking over. 

It was hesitantly that Miyuki undressed Eijun, waiting for him to say no. Pausing and asking if it was alright.   
Eijun allowed it, said it was alright. 

Soft panting filled the room as skin brushed and rubbed against skin. The hardness of each others arousal pressing against each other.   
Miyuki was on top of Eijun, enjoying the way Eijun held his face as he kissed him, not wanting him to move away. 

“It’s not a thing to be taken lightly… Bedding a yokai.” Miyuki said, as Eijun continued to rub against him, rolling his hips up, wanting more friction.   
“I don’t care.” Eijun said. 

“We’ll be bound together.” Miyuki said, even as Eijun kissed him again, dipping his tongue past parted lips. 

“I want that.” Eijun said. “I want you… and me. Always. Kazuya.” His hand reached down, reaching to touch Miyuki more intimately, wanting to feel him, to know him like that.   
Miyuki grabbed his hand, stopping him. His other hand on Eijun’s face, waiting for him to look at him, properly. 

“It really will be always, Eijun. You’ll never be able to leave me. You’ll never be able to have a human relationship, never again.” 

Eijun nodded, slowly. “I understand.” 

“And you understand that… Though I look human. I’m not. No matter how much I can change myself. I will never be human.” 

Again, Eijun nodded. “I promise, I understand it, I promise Kazuya. You’re not tricking me into anything.” 

Miyuki closed his eyes, then nodded.   
“… Touch my tail.” He said. 

“I-“ 

“Touch my tail, now. When we’re like this and… Show me that you understand. I’m not human and. And that you’re okay with that. You. Accept that.”   
Slowly, Eijun nodded. “Okay.” 

He reached his hand out, fingers finding the soft fur he was used to feeling on Miyuki’s tanuki form. He paused, hesitated.   
Then let his fingertips stroke lightly at the fur.

It felt soft, rich. Familiar and new all at once.   
He pressed his hand against the fur then stroking with his whole hand like he had many times with the tanuki form. Letting his fingers curl and run through it, running deep lines.

Miyuki gasped, softly, ducking his head against Eijun’s shoulder.   
“Does this… Feel good?” Eijun asked, hesitantly. 

Miyuki swallowed, loudly, then nodded. “Like this… When we’re like this and… You’re stroking like that it- it feels…” He shivered.

Eijun paused, then reached down, finding the base of Miyuki’s tail, then stroking up, curling his fingers into the deep fur as he went, running the whole length of it.   
Miyuki whined, softly. 

“Are you convinced?” Eijun asked, still stroking at Miyuki’s tail, though only on shorter strokes now. 

Miyuki nodded. “Yes. Yes.” He panted. 

Moving over Eijun, straddling him.   
“It’s safer for the yokai to take… Especially… Inexperienced…” Miyuki explained, blushing slightly. 

Eijun nodded, accepting this. 

It was unlike anything he’d expected.   
He knew sex was meant to be good, to feel good. But he’d never expected this good.   
Was it because he was losing his virginity to a yokai (and, apparently, that yokai was losing his virginity to him), or… Because he was losing his virginity to someone he loved so very surely? 

Soft moans and heavy breathing filled the room, and Eijun could have sworn he saw stars.   
Miyuki kissed him at every opportunity, and the way he moved his hips was incredible. It felt… Exactly right. Exactly as they should be.   
Eijun stroked at Miyuki’s tail again, and Miyuki whined, needy, wanting, enjoying. 

~~

They curled up around each other after, and Miyuki pulled the blankets over them both.   
Pausing before wrapping his tail against Eijun too. 

Eijun petted, gently at Miyuki’s tail again.   
“Just feels nice now.” Miyuki said, with a slight smile, knowing what Eijun would be thinking. 

“So it’s okay to stroke it?” 

Miyuki chuckled, closing his eyes. “You might send me to sleep, but other than that’s its fine.” 

Eijun stroked, gently, affectionately at the warm tail against him.  
The both of them soon fell asleep.   
The yokai and human bond fully consummated. 

Outside, as the sun began to rise, Akashi was still wandering the grounds.   
He knew, could sense what had occurred.   
And he was glad for his friend. 

Akashi looked up, hearing footsteps on the stairs.   
A blue haired boy slowly came into sight.

Looking straight at Akashi.   
He walked slowly towards the kitsune, then paused.

He was smiling that gentle smile Akashi knew so well. 

“Hello. Akashi Seijurou.” 

Akashi smiled back. 

“Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

“Have you been waiting long?” Kuroko asked.   
Akashi shook his head. 

“I’d wait forever for you.” 

“As always, Akashi, as always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it! The two couples safely united ♥ (couldn't end this without at least getting to see Kuroko and Akashi together a little). 
> 
> I'd certainly like to do more with this series, but I won't promise anything just yet... Perhaps it can be a surprise if anything new turns up! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking a chance with this one, and taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Miyuki Kazuya! 
> 
> This is an idea I've been playing around with for a while, and today seemed the perfect day to post it!  
I also now have a large amount of pictures of japanese tanuki's (have you seen tanuki's? Because they are CUTE AS HECK!) 
> 
> Yes I've brought back the Miyuki & Akashi friendship because damnnit I love the idea of them being friends! (This is such a self indulgent fic oh my god seriously!!) 
> 
> Part two to follow very shortly...


End file.
